Good Company (Olivia version)
Later that night, music was playing at the thugs' cottage. Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, Spike, the ponies, and the Pokémon were all gathered around the window watching as the thugs danced and yodeled. Olivia was sitting on a miniature chair daintily and clapping her hands. Old Blind Joe and Bartholomew danced around. Bill played the bass. Fidget played the accordion, and John played the pipe organ. Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay The music was terrible seeing that neither Bill nor Fidget knew how to play the particular instruments they were playing. Bill: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Fidget: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Max and Bartholomew: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Old Blind Joe came to stand in front of Olivia and cleared his throat. Old Blind Joe: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Bill, John, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Old Blind Joe tap danced while Bartholomew played the drums. He accidentally let loose several drumsticks that slipped through his sleeves and the hit the drum. Old Blind Joe and Max dragged Fidget into the middle of the room. Fidget began, "I. . ." But he giggled bashfully, making the other thugs (except John, who was still playing the organ) laugh. "Oh, g-gosh!" Fidget stammered, while taking off his cap and twisting it in his wings. That made the thugs laugh even louder. "Well, get on with it!" John shouted impatiently, as he played a horrible note that got Fidget to sing his part. Fidget: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him The bat's face turned beet red with embarrassment as the thugs continued to sing. Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Max, and Bartholomew: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Bartholomew played a cymbal and then placed it on his head like a Chinese hat and walked off sideways. Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Old Blind Joe began to yodel, and Olivia decided to sing along. Greasy: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Peewee Pete began to yawn while holding a recorder. The flew near his mouth during the yawn and back far from it again. Peewee Pete saw this and started swatting at it. "Shoo! Go away!" Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Bill dragged Olivia to the dance floor. Olivia danced around with Bill, Fidget, and Max while Old Blind Joe took over the bass. The fly decided that it had enough of Peewee Pete and decided to land on Bartholomew's ear. Bartholomew tried to swat it, but hit the cymbal instead. Bartholomew wanted to play the drums better, and the fly landed on top of the drums that Bartholomew needed to hit. Finally, the fly landed on Peewee Pete's nose again. He reached for something, anything to swat it with. Bartholomew handed him a cymbal. He brought the cymbal down hard. But the fly just flew off in time, and Peewee Pete only hit himself in the face and looked extremely disoriented. Olivia danced with bill, Old Blind Joe, and Fidget while Max played the guitar, and John was still playing the pipe organ. Even Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon danced along while the thugs cheered. Bartholomew climbed up on Max's head. "Be careful. Watch out," he sputtered, as he was about to sneeze. "Be-- Be care-- Watch it! Watch it! Watch--Watch-- Ah--" Bartholomew stopped Max from sneezing by holding his finger under his nose. "Thanks, Bartholomew!" Max sighed. "You're welcome." Bartholomew said, as he put a long teal coat around Max and himself. The two mice headed toward the dance floor. Bartholomew, with his tongue hanging out, smiled happily and snapped his fingers while Max walked and peeked through the coat. They headed towards Olivia. Olivia curtsied, and Bartholomew tried to bow, only to fall over, Max saved him by reaching up and grabbing his rear end. Then Olivia danced with them. While Olivia was dancing with Max and Bartholomew, Bill played the guitar, and Fidget played the accordion. Mistakenly, Bartholomew played the drums. Now Bill was playing the bass, Fidget was still playing the accordion, and John was still playing the organ. The happy thugs cheered as Olivia clapped in rhythm, Old Blind Joe played the drums, Peewee Pete and Fidget clapped their hands and wings, Bill played the bass, Peewee Pete played the recorder, and Max danced with Bartholomew still on top. Unfortunately, the music abruptly ended as Max's nose felt an intense tickle. "Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah--Ah--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--AAAAHHHH--" Olivia covered her ears. Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon hid while Bartholomew tried to stop the sneeze frantically. Eventually, Bartholomew tried to stop the sneeze by putting his finger under his own nose. Of course, that didn't work. "Ah-CHOOOOO!!!!" Max sneezed loudly, sending Bartholomew sailing through the air. The coat came down around Max, and he smiled cutely. Bill, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, and Fidget laughed out loud ad they, Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon came out of hiding. Olivia sat down, laughing. Bartholomew was stuck up on a rafter, and Smart Bill, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, and Fidget laughed harder. Bartholomew slid down a decorative beam. Bill, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, and Fidget laughed at Max again, and Bartholomew joined in. Olivia calmed down, stopped laughing, and happily said, "That was fun." "Now you do something," Old Blind Joe said, pointing to the Scottish girl mouse. "Well, what shall I do?" Olivia asked the thugs. "Tell us a story." pleaded Peewee Pete. "Yes, tell us a story," Bill, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew echoed in unison. "A true story." added Old Blind Joe. "A love story!" added Fidget. "Really lovely!" added Bartholomew. Olivia thought for a moment, but she had an idea. She wanted to tell Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew a story of herself. "Well,... Once upon a time, there was a princess." "Was the princess you?" Bill asked hopefully, as he pointed to her. Olivia nodded as she continued, "And she fell in love." "Was is hard to do?" Max asked, while sobbing. Olivia smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it was very easy," she said rather truthfully. "Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Bill asked. "Was he big and tall?" Max asked, while smiling. With a far away look in her eyes, Olivia replied, "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all." "Did he say he loved you?" asked Fidget. "Did he steal a kiss?" asked Old Blind Joe. "He was so romantic, I could not resist!" Olivia smiled. Then she walked over to a small piano. "I got practice now, boys." And she sat down on the bench and began playing the piano. She was interrupted by a couple of wrong notes. She stopped playing and turned her head to see John pawing at the piano. "Oh, you wanna practice, too!" she giggled. And with that, she carried on playing the piano and began to sing while turning some pages in a songbook. Olivia: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too The thugs all sat on the floor by the fireplace and listened to her sing, except for John, who was hiding behind the piano. "Ha! Mush!" he muttered. Olivia: Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be The thugs found the sound so powerful that they all (except John) started to get sleepy-eyed. Olivia: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be Later on, it was time for the thugs to put on pajamas. Bill was now wearing a forest green T-shirt and light brown boxer shorts. John was now wearing an orange T-shirt and brown boxer shorts and had already put out his cigar. Old Blind Joe was now wearing red pajamas and matching slippers. Peewee Pete was now wearing turquoise footy pajamas. Fidget was now wearing purple pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Max was now wearing dark gray long-sleeved pajamas. Bartholomew was now wearing loose red pajamas that consists of a long-sleeves shirt and pants and a matching nightcap. After all the thugs got their pajamas on, Olivia finished the last part of her song. Dumbo, Timothy, the crows, the ponies, Spike, and the Pokémon snuggled. Peewee Pete yawned and smacked his lips because he knew now that it would be time for the thugs to go to bed before too long. Olivia: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see After Olivia finished her song, Bill, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew sighed in a lovesick way, and suddenly, the cuckoo clock went off. The clock said, "10:00 PM." Olivia stopped singing and playing the piano. Then she got up from the piano as she looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It's past bedtime." She gently shoved the thuss up the stairs. "Go right upstairs ta bed." They all started up the stair with Bartholomew in the lead. Bill grabbed Bartholomew's pajamas bottoms and said, "Wait! Hold on, boys." He shoved Bartholomew back, and the drunk mouse hit the wall with his head. He stood up, rubbing it. "Oh! My head!" he groaned. "The princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Bill told Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew. "But, where will you sleep?" asked Olivia. Bill smiled warmly. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in a...in a..." "In a pig's eye!" John finished the sentence. "In a pig's eye? A sty." Bill said, confused. Then he snapped out of what John said and faced Olivia again. "No! No! I mean, we'll be comfortable. Won't we, boys?" The thugs (except John) answered, "Oh, yes! Mighty comfortable." Bartholomew spotted a giant pillow (with a red pillowcase over it, golden buttons, and golden draw tassels on each end) on a bench. "Now, don't you worry about us. We'll be alright, Olivia." Bill told the Scottish girl mouse. "Go right on up now." Bartholomew laid down on the bench, cuddled up with the pillow. "Well..." Olivia says skeptically, "if you insist. Good night." She head on upstairs. "Good night, Princess." Bill, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max said in unison. Olivia reached the top of the stairs. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" she asked. "Oh yes, very comfortable." all five thugs said. "Well," said Olivia. "Pleasant dreams." "Pleasant dreams." Bill, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max all said. And Olivia went into the thugs' bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, all the thugs rushed to the pillow. Bartholomew tried to hold on, but they grabbed it and pulled it in several directions at once. "Let go!" Max yelled. Out of the seven of them, the only ones who were not pulling on the pillow were Bill and Bartholomew. Bill tried to calm them down, unsuccessfully, by saying, "Now, boys. Don't get excited. Remember, share and share alike." But John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max did not listen, and the pillow was being stretched to its limits. "Look out!" gasped Peewee Pete. "It's gonna rip!" added Fidget. And that's what happened! The pillow ripped, and feathers, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, and Max went flying across the room. Bartholomew grabbed a feather and uses it as a pillow, and he soon fell asleep. In the thugs' bedroom, Olivia had put on her green footy pajamas with the snaps and lighter green collar and wrists. Now she was kneeling beside Peewee Pete's bed, praying. "God bless Dumbo, Spike, Timothy, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and the Pokémon. And god bless all the seven little thugs who have been so kind to me: Bill, John, Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew. And may my dreams come true. Amen," She finished her prayer and prepared to go to bed, but she remembered one more thing. "Oh yes, and please make John like me." Downstairs, the thugs have used various spaces to sleep in. John was laying in the cauldron. "Hmph, girls!" he scoffed and tried to settle down, but there was something under him. He pulled out a spoon. "A fine kettle of fish!" He spat on the dimming fire, and it glowed brighter. Snores from Fidget, Old Blind Joe, Bill, Max, Bartholomew, and Fidget were heard coming from around the room. John, who was still awake, looked over at Fidget, asleep in a drawer and then up at Old Blind Joe, who was curled up in a cupboard. Bill was curled up in the sink where water dripped in his mouth and made him gargle. Max was sleeping on the bench, using Bartholomew's rear end as a pillow. Bartholomew had a strange dream and began whimpering like a dog and shaking. Max sat up and poked him with his elbow. After a while, Bartholomew calmed down, and Max fluffed up his rear end and laid back down. Peewee Pete was asleep on the floor near log pile while curled up in a blue sleeping bag with a medium-sized pillow (with a fuchsia pillowcase over it), and the fly landed on his nose. He flicked it away with one hand and then went back to sleep. Eventually, the fly landed on his nose again and fell asleep, as well. They all fell fast asleep for the rest of the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs